


Forbidden Fruit

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets drunk and Cas is the only one there so it pretty much goes downhill from there. Written with my Cas/Gaberiel. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

There were certain things angels just didn't think about. Or, weren't supposed to think about. Or something. The line between what he was and was not supposed to do—supposed to think…supposed to be—had long ago blurred. Around the time that Dean had refused to let an entire town be destroyed for the cause of saving a seal. Right around the time he had begun to notice the doubt in his heart. The disobedience in his soul. Still. There were a few things which were still entirely off limits no matter how hell-bent Dean might be on proving otherwise.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean called. "Come here."

Castiel gulped. "Yes, Dean?"

"Come here!" Dean said impatiently.

Castiel walked over to where Dean was. "Yes?"

"What do you think?" He held up the plan.

Castiel sighed. "Very good, Dean."

Dean smiled. "So, what do you need?"

"Nothing." Castiel mumbled.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Dean. I suppose." Castiel felt something stir inside his vessel. It was almost warm. It was something that wanted to reach out and touch Dean, but Castiel knew better.

Dean raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "You suppose?" He laughed and hugged Cas. "You're funny."

"I don't understand how that is funny."

"I don't either." Dean laughed, slurring slightly.

"Dean, are you drunk?"

"No." He paused. "Maybe." He giggled. "What are you going to do about it, angel boy? Send me home? Oh wait, you can't because it was burned down along with my mother!" He cackled at his own bad joke.

Castiel sighed at Dean's drunken humor. "Dean, you should lie down before you hurt yourself."

Dean grinned. "I've been to Hell! I can't possibly hurt myself!" He cackled again.

Castiel pushed Dean over to a bed and pressed on his shoulders to make him sit. "There, Dean. Stay there."

"No!" Dean whined.

"Dean." he warned.

"No!"

Castiel took Dean's chin in his hand and tilted his head up so he was looking at him. "I said stay."

"I don't wanna." Dean pouted, looking a lot like his brother at the current moment.

"But you have to, Dean. Please listen to me?" it took all his will power to not kiss those pretty lips. Not take his face in his hands. No. Because angels don't do that.

"No." Dean whined again and pouted further. So Castiel dared.

He placed his hands on either side of Dean's face. "Dean." he said gently but forcefully.

"What?" Dean tilted his head.

"Will you listen to me?" he asked softly.

"Maybe."

"What will make you listen?"

Dean grinned. "Well . . ."

"Well what?" Cas tilted his head. Dean leaned up and kissed Cas hotly, wrapping his arms around Cas' neck and tugging him on top. Castiel almost toppled over him. "What are you…?"

Dean giggled. "Kissing you, idiot."

"I don't understand how this is suppose to help make you listen…"

"Say what you want with your body."

Castiel pressed Dean down into the bed. "Is this…?"

"Mhm." Dean hummed before kissing Cas hotly.

Castiel put weight on Dean, held his wrists above his head, nibbled his ear before saying, "You like this too?" he asked, kissing him.

Dean groaned. "Yeah." He kissed him back hotly, linking his fingers in Cas's hair.

Castiel pulled his hands away from him and placed them above Dean's head again. "No. Stay."

Dean whined. "Cas . . ."

"Stay."

Dean pouted. "Fine."

Castiel kissed down his body. "Will you obey me now?"

"Yes."

"Good." Castiel climbed off.

"Cas." Dean whined, sitting up.

"What?" he asked.

"Come here."

Castiel walked over to Dean again. "Yes?"

Dean tugged him down. "Please?"

Castiel pondered for a moment. He then followed Dean's touch and met his face. He kissed him softly for a moment. "Like this?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah. Like that." He murmured before kissing back.

"You're sweet, my forbidden fruit." Cas murmured before diving down into him.


End file.
